poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Xavier-Yves Roth, better known as XY, is a famous pop star and Jagged Stone's biggest rival in the music making business. He is Chloé's favorite singer, as stated in "Guitar Villain". His father is the producer Bob Roth. Appearance Physical appearance XY is tall with light skin, blond hair styled to stick upwards, and blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a purple camouflage headband that is tied in the back of his head. His jacket is purple, having white with a thin black line in the middle cuffs, bottom, and collar, and he wears it over a white t-shirt with a low collar. He wears a light purple belt with a golden buckle, pale blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He also wears a gold chain necklace with a large gold "XY" symbol hanging from it. Personality XY is arrogant, vain, and rude, believing himself to be the best and looking down at anyone who isn't as popular as him. He carelessly insults his rivals in the music industry, and he doesn't take warnings seriously, even when they come from the superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. When his life is being threatened, though, he freaks out and loses his overconfident nature. He is also lazy as he does not even try to do anything original or work related, believing it's easier to let someone else do all the work and then take the credit. Trivia *He will appears in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Singers Category:Rivals Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Humans Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Rockstars Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Lairs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains